


Cuddling Somewhere

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: 30 Days of OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 30 Days of OTP Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Somewhere

I remember wanting so much to kiss her again. But that did not make much sense because I had not kissed her before, had I? Well, maybe I had and I just couldn't remember it. But that was kind of a jerk thing to have done – kissed a pretty girl and forget about it? Ah well, I'd sort that out later. Right now, I had to find my courage among the stray chocobo feathers that littered the grass.

In the meantime, she was pointing to the different stars and talking about how the sky was more beautiful than she'd ever dreamed it could be. I didn't realize that she'd never seen the stars very clearly before – but here she is telling me again that she was always sort of frightened of the open sky. Again? I wondered when she'd mentioned that before, but travel gives everyone time to talk a lot. Must have been closer to Midgar though, the memory of it is a little hazy.

Then, she moves. All I'd wanted to do the entire time we'd been laid back in the grass is kiss her and right about he time I had worked up the courage to do it, she moved towards me. But instead of feeling her soft, warm lips on mine again, her settled her head on my shoulder and wrapped one arm around my chest. I automatically put an arm around her waist and stare at the sky, reveling in the scent of lilies that still clung to her hair.

She snuggled closer to me, her body forming to mine, so familiar and so foreign. Why familiar? I could feel her heart rate pick up when I laced my fingers through hers, so surely this was a first? I hugged her closer and decided that it wasn't worth worrying over. She was comfortable in my arms and I was content to be in hers.

“I feel so safe with you,” she whispers into the night air. I hear a chocobo wark sleepily in the stables nearby and decide that missing can wait for another time. It would be a shame to ruin the moment.


End file.
